powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Greek Deity Physiology
Power to use the traits and powers of Greek Deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the Gods of ancient Greece Mythology. The Greeks had three separate ruling dynasties of gods, which each replaced the earlier one, as well as several minor deities that were essentially personified concepts. In addition there are some deities that don't really belong in any of these groups and were usually somewhat outsiders in relationship with rest of the pantheon. From the most regent to earliest, the Divine dynasties are: *'Twelve Olympians', who were either direct descendants or grandchildren of the precessing Dynasty's rulers Cronus and Rhea. *'Titans', ruled by descendants of Gaia and Uranus and overthrown in Titanomachy. Those Titans who fought against Olympians were imprisoned and/or punished, while those that either assisted them or stayed neutral were left free. *'Protogenoi', the Primordial deities and the first entities or beings that come into existence. They form the very fabric of the universe and as such are immortal, everything in existence descents from them, including all the other gods. Unlike the Titans, when Cronus overthrew Uranus they didn't lose their power or position, for the very simple reason that they form the existence. Deities 'Twelve Olympians' *'Aphrodite' **Beauty Manipulation **Emotion Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Love Manipulation ***Love Empowerment ***Love Inducement ***Unlovability Inducement **Pheromone Manipulation **Sexual Inducement **Sexual Instinct **Supernatural Beauty *'Apollo' **Disease Manipulation **Enhanced Archery **Enhanced Marksmanship **Healing **Light Manipulation **Musical Empathy **Nigh Omniscience **Order Manipulation **Performance Art Intuition **Precognition **Serenity Inducement **Solar Empowerment **Solar Manipulation **Truth Inducement *'Ares' **Anger Empowerment **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Swordsmanship **Fear Masking **Rage Manipulation ***Rage Inducement **War Manipulation ***War Empowerment ***War Inducement **Weapon Manipulation ***Weapon Proficiency *'Artemis' **Beast Lordship ***Animal Manipulation ***Animal Empathy **Disease Manipulation **Enhanced Archery **Enhanced Tracking **Forest Manipulation **Gender Transformation **Lunar Manipulation ***Lunar Empowerment **Predator Instinct ***Stealth Tactics ***Hunting Intuition **Supernatural Accuracy *'Athena' **Architecture Manipulation **Combat Perception **Encyclopedic Knowledge **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Crafting **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Fear Masking **Mathematics Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Tactical Genius **War Manipulation *'Demeter' **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Harvest Manipulation **Life and Death Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Reproduction Manipulation **Season Manipulation ***Season Inducement *'Dionysus' **Alcohol Manipulation **Anarchy Inducement **Bliss & Horror Inducement **Curse Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation **Madness Manipulation ***Insanity Inducement **Party Inducement **Plant Manipulation ***Vine Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Resurrection **Transformation *'Hephaestus' **Architecture Manipulation **Blunt Weapon Proficiency **Fire Manipulation **Meta Crafting ***Supernatural Artisan **Metal Manipulation **Volcanic Fields Manipulation ***Magma Manipulation *'Hera' **Bond Manipulation **Enhanced Charisma **Guardianship **Insanity Inducement **Oath Keeping **Relationship Manipulation **Reproduction Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Infertility Inducement ***Pregnancy Inducement **Super Fecundity *'Hermes' **Absolute Thievery **Afterlife Messaging **Afterlife Transport **Boundary Manipulation **Economy Manipulation ***Art Manipulation ***Enhanced Inventing ***Literary Manipulation ***Monetary Manipulation **Enhanced Athleticism **Flight **Omnilingualism **Soul Manipulation **Trickster **Warping Speed *'Poseidon' **Aquatic Life Manipulation ***Crustacean Manipulation ***Ichthyoid Manipulation **Aquatic Adaptation **Earth Manipulation ***Earthquake Generation **Storm Manipulation ***Hurricane Creation ***Rain Generation **Ocean Lordship ***Disaster Manipulation ***Sea Monster Manipulation ***Ocean Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Tidal Wave Generation ***Water Affinity ***Water Mimicry *'Zeus' **Deification **Immortality Removal **Order Manipulation ***Law Manipulation ***Subordination Manipulation **Sky Father Physiology ***Celestial Manipulation **Sky Lordship ***Air Manipulation ***Electricity Manipulation ***Sky Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation ****Storm Manipulation 'Connected to Twelve' *'Hades' **Divinity Nullification **Earth Manipulation **Fear Empowerment **Monetary Manipulation **Necromancy **Necroscience **Nether Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Underworld Lordship ***Afterlife Manipulation *'Hestia' **Architecture Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Food Manipulation **Guardianship **Order Manipulation **Serenity Inducement *'Pan' **Animal Manipulation **Fear Inducement **Fertility Inducement **Forest Manipulation **Musical Empathy **Nature Manipulation **Satyr Physiology **Sexual Inducement *'Persephone' **Flower Manipulation **Necromancy **Plant Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Spring Manipulation **Underworld Lordship Variations *Daimon Physiology *Protogenoi Physiology *Roman Deity Physiology *Titan Physiology Associations *Celedon Physiology *Charybdis Physiology *Chimera Physiology *Erinyes Physiology *Gorgon Physiology *Harpy Physiology *Hekatonkheire Physiology *Muse Physiology *Nemean Lion Physiology *Nymph Physiology *Satyr Physiology *Siren Physiology *Stymphalian Bird Physiology Known Users Gallery Olympians.jpg|Olympians (Marvel Comics) TheOlympianCouncil.png|Olympian Council (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-325.jpg|Greek Gods (Disney's Hercules) Zeus Priapus.jpg|Zeus (Priapus) Priapus.jpg|Priapus (Priapus) Kratos Blades.jpg|Kratos (God of War) Aphrodite H.png|Aphrodite (Valkyrie Crusade) Artemis_H.png|Artemis (Valkyrie Crusade) Athena_H.png|Athena (Valkyrie Crusade) Demeter_H.png|Demeter (Valkyrie Crusade) Hades.png|Hades (Valkyrie Crusade) Hestia_H.png|Hestia (Valkyrie Crusade) Pan_H.png|Pan (Valkyrie Crusade) Persephone H.png|Persephone (Valkyrie Crusade) Divine Poseidon H.png|Poseidon (Valkyrie Crusade) Zeus_H.png|Zeus (Valkyrie Crusade) PalutenaBrawl.png|Palutena (Kid Icarus) Goddess of Light Medusa Kid Icarus.png|Medusa (Kid Icarus) Goddess of Darkness Pandora Kid Icarus.png|Pandora (Kid Icarus) Goddess of Calamity Thanatos Kid Icarus.png|Thanatos (Kid Icarus) God fo Death Poseidon Kid Icarus.png|Poseidon (Kid Icarus) God of the Seas Hades final.png|Hades (Kid Icarus) Lord of the Underworld ViridiKIU.png|Viridi (Kid Icarus) Goddess of Nature Pyrrhon Kid Icarus.png|Pyrrhon (Kid Icarus) the Sun God Dyntos artwork.png|Dyntos (Kid Icarus) God of the Forge Dionysus The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Dionysus (The Wicked + The Divine) Persephone The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Persephone (The Wicked + The Divine) Eris Billy mandy.jpg|Eris (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy), Goddess of Discord and Chaos Zeus Hades Poseidon Billy and Mandy.png|Zeus, Poseidon and Hades (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Hecate H.png|Hecate (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries